Before Team 2040
by Sylia-chan
Summary: A short fic which takes place before 2040, when the old knight sabers are killed in battle Sylia must recruit new ones.


Authours notes: This fic takes place before the series, when Sylia was still fighting boomers, and Priss, Linna and Nene hadnt even met her! This may, if I decide to continue, go on to the point where Linna joins the team, but I am not sure if I will have time yet. Anyways I hope you all like it! Sylia-chan   
  
  
BEFORE TEAM 2040   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sylia Stingray stood outside one of the hospitals rooms watching through the glass as the doctors and nurses who had been working on her two knight sabers slowly moved away. They had given up now. There was nothing they could do, the wounds were to serious and even if they had been able to save them they wouldn't have had much of a life. The room was silent apart from the beeps from the heart rate machine, which where becoming less and less constant.   
Sylia gripped her bag tighter, they were stopping, her sabers were no more. It was her fault they were like this, she had sent them into battle knowing full well that that boomer was to much for them to handle, when she had finally stepped in it had been to late. She could still see Ayumi crashing down, the force had been so strong that her helmet had smashed as she hit the ground, Lisa had carelessly gone down to try and help her but was crushed by the boomer which she failed to notice coming towards her, the injuries she had received were probably worse than Ayumis, but that had been her own fault? No it wasn't. It was Sylias, she sent them in to battle, she had told them they could handle it and they had foolishly trusted her, she deserved that fate not them.   
The heart rate machine went flat lined, it was over, they were dead.  
One of the doctors stepped out of the room, "Miss Stingray…" he paused to look at her, she didn't seem at all upset, he couldn't tell how she was feeling from her face, perhaps she fighting a battle inside herself or she was just one of those people who hid it all away, afraid to show others how they really felt. She hadn't cried once, nor had her expression changed. He wasn't sure quite what the relationship between her and the patients were, all he knew was that she was the only living person who had been close to them that the hospital was able to reach; the patient Ayami Sakuma had no living relatives and was quite new to the area so therefore didn't know many people who would have been worth getting in touch with and the patient Lisa Griffins only relative was an older brother living in America, who had been contacted but for obvious reasons couldn't be there straight away.   
Sylia looked up, her eyes met his, her stare was empty and emotionless, she finally spoke, "I'm aware of what's happened," she said coldly then turned her attention back to the two corpses lying inside the room.  
"you can go in if you like," the doctor asked gesturing at the room, she shook her head, he had expected that. "As you wish," he left.  
Sylia looked away from the room, she didn't want to cry, she was used to coping with loss so she should be fine with this. Both her parents had died when she was younger, at that time she had had no real friends or anyone to help her get over it, she had kept to mainly to herself and since then had never really gotten close to anyone. Although her relationship with the other knight sabers was a business one, they had meant more to her than that, more that even they were aware of. She looked at the door, pondering whether or not to go in, would they have wanted to see her after what she did? No, probably not. She turned to leave, taking one last look at the two of them before hurrying away down the corridor, there was no need to stay any longer.   
  
When she got back home  
  
Sylia walked over to the bar area next to her pool she sat down, dropping her bag on the floor next to her and pouring herself a glass of scotch. She rested her elbow against the table and leaned her head against her hand, she swirled the glass with the other hand watching the liquid inside it, she was to deep in though to drink or notice anything going on around her.   
A faint tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly with the back of her hand. She heard someone else's breathing close by, she turned around, aware that she wasn't alone.   
"Henders…Oh, Nigel, I- I'm sorry I didn't realise anyone else was in here," her voice was slightly uneasy and the hand which held the cup shook slightly. The older man looked at her expectantly, yes of course he would want to know about the condition of the girls.   
She looked back down to her drink, they had meant a lot to him although you would never have got that impression by the way he acted, but the fact he was still here meant that he cared. She shook her head, not looking up, and avoiding his eyes.  
"I'm sorry…" she whispered. His gaze shifted to the floor. She pushed the bottle to the side, inviting him to join her, maybe talking would make him feel better, or maybe it was just her, she wanted someone, she was lonely.   
He walked away, he probably hated her now, she had killed someone who meant a lot to him, although they had possibly meant even more to her. She sighed, "Ayumi…Lisa…"   
//should I keep doing this? Is there any point?…or will I cause more damage than what I'm trying to prevent?// she took a sip of her scotch.   
No, she wouldn't give up, she was stronger than that, she had a mission; one which she must accomplish even if it meant making some sacrifices, no matter how awful they were.   
She would need new sabers of course, but this time they would be more than just bodies to fill the suits, they needed a compatible mind or the same thing would happen again. She had had suspicions of this for quite some time, ideas on why the suit seemed to work so much better for her, but she was sure now. The reason her old sabers had failed was because they were unable to completely synchronise with the suits as she had.  
The problem was where to look? Her first recruits had been experts: Lisa in firearms and Ayumi in martial arts, they had been relatively east to find, she just had looked for skilled, experienced people in obvious places like US secret services and other similar organisations. But that had failed. Where was she supposed to look now?  
  
Later…   
  
Sylia looked down at the remains of the two hard suits which lay in a heap on the floor, the green one was almost completely smashed and the red had several parts missing. They had brought the girls back here to remove the hard suits before getting them to the hospital. She sighed, If they had gone a little faster would they have lived? She quickly pushed that thought away.   
She looked over at her own hard suit, it looked untouched compared to the others, it had a few scratches and dents but other than that it was fine. She should have handled that boomer alone then this wouldn't have happened. This was her battle, she shouldn't have gotten anyone else involved. But could she have done it alone? No probably not.  
The door opened and Nigel walked into the room with his tool box, he went over to her hard suit kneeling down on the floor next to it.  
"Nigel, What are you doing?" She asked, surprised to see him there, she had thought for sure that he hated her and would want nothing more to do with the knight sabers, but then why was he still here?  
"I'm fixing it, unless of course you don't intend to use it anymore?" He replied, beginning to examine the hard suit.   
"No, I mean, I'm not giving up…but you don't have to work on it now. Are you sure your alright, after…?" He ignored the question.   
Sylia stood there silently for a while, watching him work on her suit.  
"will you be recruiting any others?" he asked still focusing on his work. Sylia remained silent for a moment, she didn't want to, but she needed to.   
"Yes," she replied, "as soon as I find the right people…I'm not going to make the same mistake as last time, I can't let…" her voice trailed off, he nodded in understanding.   
She forced a smile "thank you Nigel." 


End file.
